Shreeky
Shreeky is the secondary antagonist of Nelvana's The Care Bears Family and the spoiled niece of No Heart. At first, she appeared to be only visiting her uncle at his castle, but as she appeared in more and more episodes, it seems that her visit is extensive. This living arrangement was greeted with much displeasure by No Heart's lackey Beastly, since he is the one who has to deal with her most of the time. Perhaps in an attempt to get more free time for himself, No Heart allowed Beastly to become Shreeky's lowly assistant. Appearance She has purple hair with a thick blue streak and purple nail polish. Her eyebrows are very pronounced and are dark teal in color. She wears a red sweater dress, purple vest, red tights, purple legwarmers and shoes. She also wears purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. Personality Shreeky is a spoiled, self-centered brat, often complaining about whatever is going on around her. She cannot stand to see anyone else having fun and threw a fit when she accidentally made a child have more ''fun. She also bullies Beastly around and tries to take credit for his ideas, and refuses to share credit with those who have helped her. Abilities Shreeky appears to have been named after her 'shrieks', which she threatens to let loose when she does not get her way (rather like throwing a tantrum). Her yelling is loud enough to break glass, crack ice and shatter crystal. It also is the one noise that can awaken the Care Bears that had fallen into an enchanted sleep (from a magic dust made by No Heart). Like her uncle No Heart, Shreeky uses magic as her primary weapon, but whereas No Heart's magical powers seem to be concentrated in an amulet that he wears around his neck, Shreeky's magic seems to come from her Magic Mirror. She usually uses the mirror to zap lightning bolts at Beastly's bum, to get him to work harder or move faster, or simply because she enjoys torturing him. Sometimes the Magic Mirror is able to perform other magic, thus it may have been possible that Shreeky originally was an ordinary little girl and used the Magic Mirror to give herself a big booming voice, hence her famous "shriek power". Trivia *Shreeky wears a belt buckle that resembles No Heart's Amulet *In Music Video, Shreeky has turned to her good side, because she's really attracted to Songfellow Strum as her favorite musician, marking the only episode she's not once on her evil and bad side, not even to the Care Bears, except she's still has a dislike to Beastly, it's also her last appearance. In other languages: '''Portuguese:' Laurinha (common female name in Portuguese, seems to also mean to scream or shriek). "Laurinha" is a diminutive form of "Laura", which Shreeky has also been referenced as in Portuguese language translations of stories featuring her. Finnish: Kirku/Rääkyli (Name "Kirku" was used in the first dub of Finnish Care Bears in early 1990's, derived from verb "kirkua", which means "to shriek". "Rääkyli" was the second name used for Shreeky in re-release dub of Care Bears in 2005. Rääkyli is derivered from verb "rääkyä", which means "To yell out loud in unpleasant way") Gallery ''See Shreeky/Gallery '' External link *Wikipedia:Shreeky Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Magicians Category:Characters